Stolen and Stopped
by WeaselBee42
Summary: Every boy she'd ever loved was stolen buy one of her cousins, but then... she won. She got the best of them. /Very dark. Unfortunately not a happy ending/


_Stolen and Stopped_

Every boy she had ever liked was stolen from her.

First it was Teddy. Looking back now, she knew nothing could have come of it, but it still hurt. Victoire stole Teddy – they were perfect for each other, smart, funny, beautiful.

She remembered when she used to daydream about their wedding day – hers and Teddy's – it turns out she got to see it happen, but with the wrong girl.

Then there was Harry Thomas. Her cousin Louis stole him. It was so her, falling for a gay guy – but Harry was sweet and cute and how was she to know he was... chasing for the other Quidditch team?

Once Harry and Louis were together she saw what a perfect couple they were, but that made it no less painful. She still had to cry herself to sleep at night for weeks, casting a _muffliato _charm on her curtains so her roommates couldn't hear her cry, something she hadn't done since Victoire and Teddy had gotten engaged a few years earlier.

Next was Lysander Scamander – she and Lysander had been friends since they were kids, she and Ly, her cousin Molly and his brother Lorcan spent hour after hour with each other during the holidays, studying and hanging around the Burrow, they were always the best of friends.

She was still getting over Harry when Lysander asked her out. At first she wasn't sure but she knew what a nice guy he was and decided to give it a chance. For 6 months everything was perfect, she was happy with Lysander and she thought her cousin Lily was interested in Lorcan. But then Lysander started to get more distant, some days she wouldn't see him at all, he would be late for their dates, and sometimes forget entirely, but the next week he would shower her with gifts and go back to being the sweetest boyfriend ever.

Then, the day after one of the best birthdays she'd had she found out why he'd been so different. There he was, kissing some girl. Some red-haired girl. Molly. Molly had stolen Lysander.

She didn't know what to do or day, when Lysander saw her he didn't try to explain, his face said it all. He had been in love with Molly for a while; whether he ever liked her she would never know. Molly was sorry, very sorry. But she loved Lysander with all her heart and he reciprocated. She saw that once, and never looked back.

Finally there was Scorpius. He was the worst; he hurt her most because he had actually told her he loved her, that he always would and that nothing would ever come between them. He was different to all the others, fun and mysterious. They were completely in love, and completely secret. They sneaked around together, making their relationship all the more fun. They were together for over a year and her family never found out, it was bliss.

He was a friend of her cousin Albus, and was therefore invited to Teddy and Victoire's wedding, something she was now as excited about as the rest of her family. They were able to dance and talk and be happy without questions, it was the best day of her life and she thought he felt the same. But when they went back to school it was different.

He wouldn't talk to her, like he wasn't interested anymore. She thought she'd done something wrong, that it was her that had caused the sudden change but then…

Then she got a note at breakfast asking her to meet him at their tree, like they always used to. She was excited. But when she got there and saw him, she realised that it wouldn't be like before, that something was still off. So she asked him, and he told her.

It had been Lily who stole Scorpius. If the lure of the forbidden had been what drew him to her in the first place then she had no chance. As bad as a Weasley/Malfoy relationship was, a Potter/Malfoy one is ten times worse.

After that, she withdrew herself. She wouldn't talk to her mother or father, let alone Lily. When Lily tried to confide in her about her secret relationship with the Malfoy she hardly got a response. It was as if she was empty, not leaving her room for weeks but to go to the bathroom, she even summoned food.

Going back to Hogwarts with the two of them was hell, but she bore it, she bore it because she had to, lest she let someone know about another of her failed relationships.

She finished school passing all her N.E.W.T.s with flying colours, her mother was so proud. She had one last summer before she had to start applying for jobs, she had one last summer to be free, and so she made it her last summer ever.

She had many cousins and they had each stolen a piece of her, a piece of her life. But in the end, she stole the biggest part.

It was Teddy who found her, in the end. Lying in the grass behind the Burrow. He thought she was asleep, until he saw her eyes – open, and unmoving, like pieces of glass. They no longer belonged to her.

She had done it! She had beaten her cousins in that at least. They had stolen her heart, but she had stopped it.

And she had been happy, for the first time since the wedding she was truly happy, happy that she had won. She was happy when she had wandered out to find a beautiful spot, pretty enough to rival her cousins. Happy as she lay there and took in the serenity of it. And happy when she whispered the final '_Avada Kedavra_' to end it all.

After her happiness was taken so much before, she had finally gotten it back, and kept it. In the end, Rose Weasley was happy.

**Hi, I was bored so I wrote this; it's very different to what I usually write. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

**I'm sorry for anyone reading any of my other fics, I will update I'm just… dunno, but I will, promise.**


End file.
